Double Trouble!
by PoyoKirby
Summary: When Garu goes off to Shang-Hai Island for two weeks, a familiar clone...returns too wreak havoc and destroy Garu's honorable name! Pucca must find a way to get Garu back to stop his reign of TERROR!
1. Romancing Another Clone

Garu, was sitting in a rowboat, at the coast of sea, while a crowd surrrounded him waving good-bye. Pucca ran up to him, and gave him a big kiss in the cheek, he just sighed.

Uncle Dumpling- Pucca, sure is upset about Garu going off to Shang-Hai Island...

Abyo- I can't believer Garu gets to go! I've always wanted to go! Now Garu gets to go train with the worlds top ninjas! It's not fair!

Pucca stood by Garu and squeezed him untill he turned blue and Garu then pushed her off him, sliced the rope of the boat and quickly rowed away. Pucca watched him row away and sobbed a little untill Garu disapeeared in the distance.

UD- Come one Pucca, Garu will return from Shang-Hai Island, in two weeks, and he will be much more honorable from the expierience!

Pucca smiled with a small giggle and her and everyone else walked away. Then, from behind the trees, a puff of smoke appeared and a shadowy figure emerged...and it was none other than..Garu's Evil Clone! (The one from "Romancing The Clone," He looked around and smiled devilishly.

Clone- Two weeks, is all I'll need...

The Garu clone was walking down the street, in the normal black and red attire, and people gave him puzzeled looks.

Abyo- Garu? I thought you were at Shang-Hai Island? What are you doing here?

Clone- I was kicked out for being so handsome!

He rubbed his hand thru his hair and smiled.

Abyo- Garu? You're talking?

Clone- Cheesh! What Am I? A baby saying his first words? Get out of my way.

Garu's clone pushed Abyo out of his way knocking him to the ground and walked on.

Abyo- I guess Shang-Hai Island turns you into a JERK!

Garu's clone walked into the Goh-Rong to see if he could cause anything. The chefs looked at him startled.

UD- Garu? Back so soon?

Linguini- WHat happened to Shang-Hai Island?

Clone- I was to pretty for them. They sent me on my way so they could focus on thier training and not my face. Got Any food? I'm starving!

A question mark popped over the chefs head. Pucca opened the door holding a tray of noodles.

Garu's clone smiled and fixed his hair and checked his breath. He ran up to Pucca and looked her up and down.

Clone- Hey, there..What's cookin' Good-Lookin'?"

Pucca Huh? She raised an eyebrow.

Clone- Come one Baby! Give Garu some sugar!

After a minute of pure confusion, Pucca dropped everything that she was holding and her and what she thought was Garu began kissing.

UD- What has happened to Garu? This is highly unusual!

Linguini- I don't Know!

Ho- I have a bad feeling that bad things are going to happen...

( Que Dramatic Music...XDXD)

Tell me what you think so far! I hope you like this and leave me some nice reviews!!


	2. Pucca's Date

...continuance!! XD

Pucca, and Garu's clone were in a little canoe in the lake. Puccaa sat next to him with a little umbrella and a red face, blushing with affection. Garu was holding her hand.

Clone- Isn't this great, you...me..and...

Pucca giggled.

Clone- Fishing!

He pulled out a fishing rod. Pucca, blew off some steam with a growl as Garu let go of her hand and began to fish. She just sighed and splashed her hand around the water. For a moment, it seemed like, she saw Garu's reflection in the water. He smiled at her then disaperead. Pucca sighed and sat alone.

LATER...

Garu and Pucca walked up the steps to Garu's house. They held hands and looked at each other in the eyes.

Clone- I'm so glad I could spend the day with you....uh...

He looked up and snapped his fingers as if he were trying to remember her name. Pucca's face turned red and she growled. Garu's clone laughed nervously.

Clone-Uh...You. See you later, baby.

Pucca leaned in for a kiss but Garu's clone whent inside, slamming the door in Pucca's face. She let out a loud yelp and stomped her foot with an angry grimace. She stomped home feeling angry and confused. For some reason, she felt like this has happened before...but when? She entered her home, the noodles house.

UD- So Pucca? How was your day with Garu?

Pucca moaned angrily loudly.

UD-Call me crazy, but I think somethings wrong with Garu...

Linguini-Call me even more crazy, but I think we have seen this before...

Pucca suddenly sees flashbacks of that Garu.

_Clone- Well Arent you teh cutest delivery girl I ever did see?_

_Clone-I'm sure glad you're here to share this with me...cause I aint got no money honey._

_Clone- What? It's not like were in a commited relationship riiiiight?_

Pucca immediately knew what was going on. She ran out of the house and back to Garu's house, for she feared Garu was in great danger...

She looked thru a window and saw what she now knew was the clone, inside destroying Garu's house. His things were broken everywhere and the clone was talking to himself.

Clone- Who's this guy trying to impress?

Pucca gasped at the this sight.

Clone- It won't take mych to destroy this losers reputation.

He tossed a picture of Garu on the floor, shattering it into countless pieces. He laughed evilly in a way that made Pucca shudder with disgust. She ran off quickly, she knew she needed to find the real Garu, because this Garu, was certainly not him.


End file.
